


try to set the night on fire

by aelisheva



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, Character Study, Hanukkah, Jewish Dave (Umbrella Academy), Jewish Holidays, Non-Binary Klaus Hargreeves, Pansexual Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelisheva/pseuds/aelisheva
Summary: Many things in life are set, unchanging facts. The sun is a star. Alexander Graham Bell invented the telephone. David Katz has a crush on Jim Morrison, lead singer of The Doors. A huge crush on Jim Morrison, lead singer of The Doors.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61
Collections: All Your Faves Are Jewish





	try to set the night on fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dyllpickless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyllpickless/gifts).



Many things in life are set, unchanging facts. The sun is a star. Alexander Graham Bell invented the telephone. David Katz has a crush on Jim Morrison, lead singer of The Doors. A _huge_ crush on Jim Morrison, lead singer of The Doors.

Jim was just so...so sure of himself. And his face, his eyes, his voice....His music was the only thing that got Dave through a bad day. That and smiling at all the weird shit Jim always managed to get himself into. No matter how many times Jim ran off into the night or got into a fight, he always managed to shrug it off and move on with his life. Onto the next adventure, away from his past troubles.

Unfortunately, not every trouble in Dave’s life could be calmed down by Doors music. Being serenaded by Jim wouldn’t undo a draft. And if Dave sang under fire or played records in the barracks, everyone would really think he was weird. So he’d just sing in his head when the guns got too loud and the helicopters flew too close and sleep was too hard, as a courtesy to others. Even though no one was itching to talk to him in the first place.

That is, until one fateful bus ride.

The Chanukah of that year, the two of them sat in a quiet clearing toward the edge of the base, Klaus leaning on Dave’s shoulder as Katz lit the menorah. He ran a hand through Klaus’s curls and the seance hummed. “Hargreeves, were you trying to say something?”

He hummed again. _“You know that it would be untrue…”_ he sang, _“You know that I would be a liar, if I were to say to you, that we couldn’t get much higher.”_

Laughing, Dave joined in. “So come on baby, light my fire.” He shook his head. “Oh my God, that was an awful pun.”

“But you were the one who laughed, so who’s worse?” Klaus winked, and for a split second his dark eyes and smirk looked just like a face that Jim would pull in some television interview. But Dave caught himself from going down that road. After all, Jim Morrison was just a voice on a record. Jim was far away in his own little bubble. He was never going to ask Dave to dance. Or hold him while reliving a blood-soaked day of combat. Or strike up a conversation with him on a bus in the middle of a war zone. But Klaus? He was real. He was a real, actual person who had done all of that for him and more.

It was a set, unchanging fact that Dave Katz had a huge crush on Jim Morrison, lead singer of The Doors. But he was in love with Klaus Hargreeves.

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally a birthday gift for warmhandscoldheart, posted publicly with permission. happy birthday, friend! hope it's the best one ever!!!! ily <3
> 
> title is from "light my fire" by the doors.


End file.
